


A Terrible Plan

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Rose has a plan, she always does. Scorpius may just end up liking this on in the end. Even if he doesn't know it. Rose/Scorpius.





	A Terrible Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this among a few incomplete drafts from the 2015 HP Ship Weeks. I think I wrote it ahead of Scorose Week and then promptly forgot it. In any event, it was a pleasant surprise.

“’Don’t get too comfortable with the Malfoy boy, Rosie,’ ‘Don’t let him take advantage of you Rose Minvera,’ really, you’d think I was still eleven the way they talk!” Rose Weasley muttered to herself as she stalked darkly down the corridor of Hogwarts. First years ducked into alcoves at the very sight of the angered sixth year.

Rose didn’t notice them though; her thoughts were instead focused on a way to spite her father and grandfather. Oh yes, when she was through they would never try to interfere in her life again! 

The second they found out she would be working with Scorpius Malfoy as a prefect they had started trying to control her interactions with him. From miles away! Insanity… 

“And I mean, really, if they spent two seconds with him they’d realize he’s about as dangerous as Pig!”

As she stepped into the entrance hall Rose was nearly steaming, her face was scrunched up in frustration and her hands balled into fists as she marched down the steps to the grounds below. It might have been an odd sight, given how sweet she was, but everyone had seen her temper last semester thanks to a prank involving her cousins James and Fred, her broomstick, Peeves, and Mrs. Norris. 

“Something the matter?” a quiet voice chimed as Rose was stomping her way to the lake, her favorite place to think. She turned her head slightly to see the aristocratic face that was the origin of all her problems looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Scorpius Malfoy was not a bad looking man, no, Rose found him to be quite appealing actually. With his kind, blue eyes and easy smile set on an angular jaw. The soft, pearly skin stretched across lean muscles and his wispy blond hair that was perpetually messy. And the way he carried himself like the wind was literally beneath his feet!

Sigh…Yes… Rose definitely found him quite appealing.

Not that any of her family bothered to ask her about that!

“Red?” Scorpius spoke again, laughter in his voice when he noticed her scowling at the horizon. 

“They’re being stubborn and nosy!” Rose screeched, stomping her foot dramatically and making Scorpius jump slightly. “I mean, I’m sixteen, they should at least give me a chance to figure out if I want to date someone before vetoing it!” 

Raising an eyebrow as they arrived at the shore of the Black Lake Scorpius commented dryly, “I am so lost right now…” 

Rolling her eyes, Rose continued, “My family, when we got paired together for prefect duty they all started in on ‘not getting too comfortable’ and you being a ‘bad influence.’” 

Scorpius scoffed, stretching as he sat down, “I’d say between the two of us, you’d be the bad influence, Miss Ditches-Class-To-Watch-A-Silly-Quidditch-Match.”

**“Blasphemy!”** Rose shouted dramatically, pointing at Scorpius like he had just eaten her first-born child, “Quidditch, is sacred.” Scorpius just stared at the surface of the lake, and yawned.

“Whatever you say, Red,” Scorpius muttered, leaning back with his hands behind his head to stare at the sky, “So what are you going to do about the controlling family? Or should I say your dad?” 

Rose giggled – or cackled, whatever - and plopping down next to him, “I have a plan.” Scorpius turned his head to look at her mischievous smile, “You’re going to hate it, Malfoy.”

“Don’t I always hate your plans?” Scorpius sighed, earning only an amused shrug from the red head at his side. Rose smiled to herself as she leaned back into the grass. If all went well upsetting her father would be one of the many happy outcomes of her plan. 

\---

“This is a terrible plan!” Scorpius’ voice seemed to echo in the silence of the forest. He kept looking over his shoulder like he expected something to jump out at him any second. And knowing her cousins and brother, that was entirely possible, so that might not have been all paranoia on his part. 

“It is a crazy plan, but it’ll work,” Rose waved off his worries without a care like she always did, sliding her robes off her shoulders to expose the sheer camisole and boy-shorts beneath. 

Scorpius tried not to stare, but it was hard. Very hard. Her creamy skin looked luminous under the moonlight and the tresses of red hair that wildly flowed around her shoulders. Hazel eyes always full of emotion, Scorpius had to be careful his imagination did not take off and think of certain emotions in those big, beautiful eyes. 

He had enough problems with Mr. Weasley. Not that this plot was likely to gain him any points. 

Leaning against a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Scorpius let his eyes precede Rose’s jeans as she pulled them up her slim legs. He bit his lip a little and turned away when his eyes came to her arse, his blue eyes swimming with desire. 

A few minutes of focusing on his shoes later Rose announced she was dressed and dragged him down a path through the forest. Once they were past the boundary of Hogwarts she swung her leg over a broomstick and he climbed on behind her.

Scorpius was not the most adept flier, much to the chagrin of his father.

“Not too fast, ok?” Scorpius asked nervously before she took off. He knew Rose had a need for speed. 

When they returned an hour later Scorpius practically leapt away from Rose. “Not too fast was meant as a request, Rose, not a challenge,” Scorpius gasped out. He breathed deeply as he knelt on his hands and knees. 

“Oh, come off it, Blondie,” Rose groused, hiding her broomstick back within the trunk of the tree she kept it hidden in. “And you better not barf on the package, you’ll ruin the plan.”

Scorpius glowered at her from the ground, but pulled the small package from within his jacket and threw it to her. She caught it easily, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“This is genius, pure gold!” Rose was practically vibrating with glee. 

Scorpius suppressed the desire to roll his eyes, he was having enough trouble keeping his dinner down, “More like pure –.”

“Watch your language, Scorpius,” Rose narrowed her eyes on him, half-threatening, half-amused, “Think of what your mother would say if she heard you.”

“She’d probably agree with me,” Scorpius did roll his eyes this time, finally standing up as his stomach settled, “She was a Hufflepuff, not a nun.” 

Rose shrugged, still holding the paper-wrapped package like it was a bloody diamond. 

Scorpius watched Rose’s face as she full-on cackled, “Isn’t there some other way you could rebel against your father? Easier ways? Less dangerous ways?” He could think of at least three – not counting some kind of ridiculous fake relationship with him because there was no way he could suggest that. 

“Technically,” Rose said, “But they wouldn’t be as much fun.” She started to drag him back to the castle. They realized at about the same time that they were practically holding hands, but neither made any move to let go. 

“Maybe you could just marry a pure-blood or something?” Scorpius cleared his throat, “He’d hate that right?” 

Rose scoffed, “That’s too far in the future to help me now.” Then she looked over her shoulder at him, smirking “Besides, it would only work if it were a Malfoy, they don’t really care otherwise.” 

Scorpius could see her amusement as he blushed profusely but stuttered out a nervous, “Do you want to see me dead that badly?” 

She smiled at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Blondie.” Scorpius waited till she’d stopped looking at him to smile. 

“What about sending him some kind of exploding letter thing like you did your brother last year?” Scorpius tried again. This time he earned an eye roll. 

“My father and uncle run a bunch of joke shops,” Rose said, “He’d never fall for it.” 

Scorpius nodded, “Then just let me beat you in Charms and Transfiguration.” They’d reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Scorpius knew he could make a quick escape, which was the reason he’d waited to make that suggestion. 

“I am not that desperate,” Rose glared at him, “What’s the new password again?”

“Worth a shot,” Scorpius said before looking up at the bored Fat Lady, “Crumpled Snortlax.” 

Once they’d stepped through into the common room they dropped their hands. 

“That’s such a stupid password,” Rose pursed her lips, suddenly nervous. The burning ashes in the fireplace were the only light.

Scorpius thought the light illuminated her face beautifully, “You’re the one that can’t remember it.” He was fidgeting, rocking back on his heels. He should just climb the stairs to his dormitory. But he didn’t.

“I have you to remember it for me,” Rose stepped closer to him, emboldened as the ashes went out and plunged them into total darkness. She couldn’t tell if he’d reacted. He had gone still. 

When he stooped down to kiss her she was shocked. Scorpius was fairly meek, especially for a Gryffindor. Rose was the one who usually took action, of any and every kind. He pulled away and Rose realized she hadn’t kissed him back so she followed after him.

It annoyed her that despite her tall height she still had to go on to her tiptoes to kiss Scorpius. He responded softly, slowly, and Rose quickly became impatient. She bit his lip and drew it into her mouth to tease with her tongue. 

When they broke apart they were breathing heavily. Scorpius swiped his thumb over his lips. “You could date me,” he said in a quiet voice.

“What?” Rose could see his nervous expression now that her eyes had adjusted and they were standing so close. She was practically standing on his feet after all.

“You could date me,” Scorpius said again, a little louder as he met her eye, “That would work.” 

Rose laughed and kissed him chastely, “That’s just a side benefit.” She pushed him into one of the armchairs and climbed into his lap, “There’s lots of other reasons though.” 

When Rose finally went up to bed she dropped the package into the trash before changing clothes. She didn’t really have any need for a rock wrapped in paper after all. It had served its purpose. 

Though she could still throw it at Hugo.

**Author's Note:**

> I made them Gryffindors. I have no idea why I made them Gryffindors when Rose is so obviously a Slytherin in this fic and my personal headcanon is for the Scorpius, Rose, and Albus to be the Silver or Bronze Trio of the Next Gen. But it actually works. So I didn't change it. Past me had to have a reason I suppose.


End file.
